The use of frames for displaying images is a well-established practice. As is well-known, frames play a major role in the visual impact that an image can have; they isolate the important subject matter from its surroundings to focus the viewer's attention, aid in composition, and, if carefully chosen, can compliment the contents of an image.
Over the years, any number of materials have been used for frame construction including wood, ceramics, plastics, and metals. Configurations have included those that are adapted to hang from walls, sit on flat surfaces like an easel, or attach to metal surfaces via magnets. Use has also been made of plastic injection molding techniques to fabricate frames.
As visual communications continue to develop and proliferate at ever increasing rates, frames occupy an even greater role in the display of information than they ever had in the past. New technologies in image processing, acquisition, and generation continue to expand and drive the need for convenient and readily adaptable frame modalities that can used with a variety of image generation techniques, as well as the more traditional ones such as photography.
In addition, the number of images available and their use with other types of information such as alphanumeric data, or coded information, have created a need to be able to display as much visual information as possible per unit of display area. Consequently, the display of multiple images via the same display area has become an important requirement for display technology.
While optical approaches have been used in the past for direct magnification of content information about the insides of containers, none have provided more visual access to more information on the same viewable area or, more importantly, different information viewable through the same surface. For example, British Patent No. 2,222,143 entitled "BOX-LIKE CONTAINER" published on Feb. 28, 1990 discloses the use of a plano-convex, positive cylindrical lens arranged along the hinge edge of a tape cassette or compact disc box for purposes of providing magnification of informational matter carried directly behind it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,026 entitled "STORAGE CASES FOR INFORMATION RECORDING DEVICES", issued on Sep. 5, 1989 discloses a Fresnel lens incorporated in or on the front cover panel of a case for purposes of magnifying information carried on the surface of a program card inserted in the case such that it lies directly beneath the lens.
In like manner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,889 entitled "COSMETIC CONTAINER INCLUDING INTEGRATED LENS STRUCTURE", issued on Aug. 30, 1977, also shows a Fresnel lens for magnifying tiny underlying information carried on the interior of a cosmetic container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,026 entitled "STORAGE CASES FOR INFORMATION RECORDING DEVICES", issued in the name of Thomas J. Perkowski on Sep. 5, 1989, discloses a Fresnel lens arranged on the front cover of a magnetic tape, video tape, or compact disc storage box for magnifying information located directly behind the front cover at an appropriate distance.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,889 entitled "COSMETIC CONTAINER INCLUDING INTEGRATED LENS STRUCTURE", issued to Seymour Orentreich et al. on Aug. 30, 1977, describes the use of Fresnel lens structures for magnifying information located on the interior surfaces of cosmetic containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,531 entitled "HOLOGRAM PRODUCTION", issued to Charles E. Palmer et al. on Feb. 23, 1993, describes techniques for forming holographic images in cosmetic compact covers or compact audio or video discs or the like.
Commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,151 entitled "MULTI-PURPOSE IMAGE DISPLAY SYSTEMS" issued to Stephen D. Fantone et al. on Jul. 15, 1997 (hereinafter for convenience called "Fantone"), describes an image display system for presenting multiple images to an observer by means of a transparent lenticulated section through which is viewed a printed insert bearing at least two interlaced images. The different images appear to an observer looking at the transparent lenticulated section from different angular perspectives. The lenticulated section is formed on a flat cover, and a base is provided which can releasably mate and snap together with the flat cover to provide a protective enclosure for the printed insert and to hold it in place with respect to, and in optical registration with, the lenticules of the lenticulated section. In a preferred embodiment of this display system, the base includes an articulated plate system that is moveable between several different positions to permit a user to configure the display system for use in several different display modes including a wall hanging mode, an easel mode, a badge mode, a pin mode for attachment to clothing, and a mode in which it can be attached to a metallic surface. The entire disclosure of this patent is herein incorporated by reference.
The display system described in this patent is very satisfactory for uses (for example, as a badge for permanent employees of a corporation) where the printed insert is rarely changed. However, this display system is less suitable for uses (for example, as a "recyclable" badge for persons attending exhibitions, conferences or similar gatherings, or as a device for viewing any one of a collection of printed inserts) where it is necessary to change printed inserts frequently. To change images in this display system, it is necessary to remove the base from the cover, overcoming the tight snap fit between the two, and in practice it is difficult to do this repeatedly without damaging the base, the cover or the articulated plate system attached to the base. Furthermore, in this display system, it is not possible to first fit the base and the cover together and then place a printed insert between them. Such "pre-assembly" of a display system, and later insertion of a printed insert, would be useful, for example, when the display system is used to provide temporary badges for attendees at a large gathering where many people have to be registered in a short time; in this situation, it is more convenient to pre-assemble a large number of display systems, and then insert the individual printed inserts into the pre-assembled displays as they are needed. Finally, the display system described in this patent requires manufacturing two separate pieces, which increases costs and may lead to problems in ensuring that all users have the same number of covers and bases.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a display/viewer which possesses most of the advantages of the display system described in Fantone but which permits insertion of a printed insert after the other parts of the display/viewer have been assembled.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a display/viewer which can be formed in one piece.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide display/viewer in which the printed insert can be repeatedly changed without damage to the display/viewer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide optical arrangements and mechanical arrangements by which the viewable surfaces of flat display frames may be exploited to provide views of different information by observing those surfaces from slightly different perspectives in a variety of display modalities.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide optical viewing arrangements for display frames that can be fabricated and assembled via high speed production machinery.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide optical display arrangements by which pseudo-dynamic information may be provided to an observer of a flat image display area.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an optical arrangement employing a lenticulated surface structured to compensate for parallax effects at customary viewing distances.
Still another object of the invention is to provide image displays that can easily be configured to fit a variety of image presentation needs.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent and will appear hereinafter in the following detailed description when read in connection with the drawings.